Senecius of Striecht
"Be it that he's a thief, a liar, a murderer, perhaps a rapist and most definitely a torturer Senecius is amazingly efficient at those things. As so it would hurt us to lose him." ~ Mikhael Strand Nicholas Boszcamna (31 y.o.) better known by his Black Finger alias "Senecius" was a former member or the Brotherhood of the Nameless who betrayed them and was killed, during the Battle of The Fishing Hamlet. He was a controversial character, with an evil alignment and a dream of gaining personal power at the expense of others by using the artifacts to become, in his own vision, a god of tyranny. His goal often compromised the safety of the rest of the party and in the end it completely destroyed it, thus leading to the events of the Battle of Sacris. Appearance Senecius was a very tall, skinny and visibly handsome young man with a naturally suspicious-looking face and numerous scars upon his body, engravings, spelling "Gavin the Young" on him. He had bright green eyes and long black hair often tied in a bun. His skin was fair and his fingers had burned black marks on them, although he usually wore gloves to cover them. He wore a green cloak with a hood, a padded leather armour below and tall leather boots. Personality and Traits Senecius had a visibly joyful character and a sense of humor often a bit too sharp for his own good. His sharp words were often a bit too hostile and isulting. He was quickwitted, but averagely intelligent and often too uncautious of the dangers his actions could lead to. On the inside, he was a narcissist and a egoist, always looking to save his own hide and use the ones closer to him for his own agenda, ready to betray anyone with the given reason. He could be called, due to his inner and outer nature, a sociopath. His only weakness in character was the affection for women he naturally experienced, seeing them as something superior. In the story he grew illy attached to a member of the organization-Edith. An attachment which often made him break his brutish character and embrace the feelings he felt, slowly making him a better person. Subsequently, after her tragic death, he completely lost his remaning humanity and embraced his inner dark self. He had a fond vision of Lithiel due to the advisory help she gave him about his approach of Edith.As for his companion Mikhael Strand, Senecius felt resentment due to some form of jealousy and a primal fear. Powers and Abilities Senecius was a rogue, who preferred to sneak behind his enemies' back and finish the job quick and easy without much fight and more talking, at least on his behalf. Survival Expert Due to his rough life, his extensive intellectual experience gained in the church, his training in the Black Fingers organization and his survival in the wild for almost 15 years in total he had been led to master many of his skills, nessecary for him to sneak, steal and see many thinks perhaps invisible for the ordinary eye. Expert of Dodge Senecius had learned, due to many fights in close quarters, to craftfully escape the enemies' blows and disappear into thin air from the effect of powerful offensive spells, logically learning how to quickly evade sword fights, preferring the safety of distance, so he can evacuate from a battle whenever he chose. Thief Talents He was born with the talent to lie, steal and falsify. He perfectly knew the ways of speaking the language of thieves, picking any lock on his way and forging important documents in order to get what he wanted in an easy way. Burned Arrow His bow was of upmost importance to him as it was his main weapon, and specifically "Burned Arrow", bow made by a magician to produce fire out of nothing when it hits its target, so it can produce maximum damage to the enemy. Enchancing Tools Senecius had bought a mantle exclusive for his needs in order to become invisible and sneak up on his enemies to make the critical hit and kill them. He also acquired in the course of campaign two rings with the purpose of detecting magic and the ability to merge himself with wooden objects to stay hidden. He also had contact with Lithiel's gloves Sticky Fingers ''(called like that by him) allowing him to climb walls with no effort. He also had access to many poisons and explosives as well as game sets to keep himself entertained in the course of the adventure. History Background Senecius was born in Striecht as a single child to a widower, known to be named Johann, a cleric in the local church with a weak character, who lost his families' fortune, leaving Senecius with no choice than to join the holy church of the Four himself.At around 17 of age he moved on his own to Godsworn, the capital of the Empire, where he elevated himself in the hierarchy of the church in order to bring himself and his family the glory it used to have, at least according to his own perception. Due to unrecorded reasons,he was wanted by the Empire's government for an alledged crime he did during his carreer and broke ties with the church 3 years after joining. As a result he joined the criminal organization '''The Black Fingers, '''where he acquired his nickname and his roguish fighting skills, used to bring his wrath onto the official establishment he grew to hate. His mentor and trainer was the founder of the organization-Baptiste. After more than 7 years of training and preparation he partook in the terrorist bombing of the "Palace of the Four Towers", the biggest shrine in the Empire, causing more than ''eighty casuaties and hundreds of severely wounded priests and civilians. Right after the attack the organization was infiltrated and detroyed in a swift manner by the goverment, causing its members to scatter wharever they could, including him. Due to his lack of a real home, he was forced to flee to the wild, in the forests of Blessdrav, where he lived and cohabited with many orcish tribes, due to his good infiltration skills, for more than 3 years. In that time he started to like the orcish mentality. When the situation was blown off he tried to return to the capital to find the remnants of his old organization and join it once more, but it was nothing more than a futile attempt as it was no longer to be found and he was wanted all over the Empire for the crimes he had so far done. Therefor he had no other choice than to find a new place to pursue his goals of achieving personal glory, which for him was the Union, as a beacon of new possibilities. He managed to cross the border without getting caught by the imperial border control, but was caught by the Union one and was arrested and transported to the town of Plaine in order to be deported back. That's where he met with the other future members of the Brotherhood of the Nameless, Mikhael Strand and Lithiel of Yandae and his adventure began. Category:Characters